nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Riku-Deceased
'Character First Name' Riku 'Character Last Name' Ryu 'IMVU Username' LightFang 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 5-8-181 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Ikotsugakurian 'Height' 6'0" 'Weight' 188lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos/Features' A small pair of horns sprout from Riku's forehead. Riku has short pointed ears that are usually covered by his hair. 'Affiliation' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality and Behaviour' '' Riku Ryu is different from the other ninja. No not emotionally, I mean physically. Because of his clan he has a pair of horns on his head. This makes people see him as a "freak". He truely wants to make friends and live normally, but these horns make it impossible. He also has a pair a pointed ears but he covers those with his long hair. Riku is constantly looking for ways to get rid of his horns or atleast hide them. Besides this he tries to work well in teams but if people start making fun of his horns he becomes angered and may attack. He also has a short temper but is learning to control it. Another side to Riku actually likes his horns. On the small chance he gets complemented on his horns he will become very excitable. He enjoys it when people accept him despite his freakish defect. 'Nindo' ''"Quit mocking me!" "Like magnets, it seems, you and I were meant to clash." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Ryu Clan: A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū.However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. 'Ninja Class ' Kage (影; Literally meaning "Shadow") is the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. Head of ANBU for Ikotsugakure - 'Leader of all ANBU ops in Ikotsugakure. 'Element One Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) It is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react 'Element Two' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) ''It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. 'Advanced Nature' '''Magnet Release '(磁遁, Jiton; Viz "Magnet Style") is an advanced chakra nature which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object. It is unknown where it originates from but both Sunagakure and Kumogakure possessed users of this nature in the past. It is produced through a combined usage of Lightning (Raiton) and Wind (Futon) releases. 'Weapon of choice' Three black bladed Ninjato. Square shuriken. 'Strengths' (This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra) (Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.) Learning Speed Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' (This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra) (Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed) Strength Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at: Kage - 90 Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now: '' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10)' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 20 (30) ''(His shuriken are square shuriken)'' Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 ''' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of ten): 2 sets (1) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 6 (18) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 (5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 3 (18) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 85 'Jutsu List' Academey Jutsu: Body Replacement - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Basic Techniques: Killing Intent - Rank D Haze Clone - Rank D Flight Technique - Rank B Kenjutsu Techniques: Kenjutsu Tier I - Rank D Kenjutsu Tier II - Rank C Creasent Moon Beheading - Rank C Advanced Kenjutsu - Rank B Superior Kenjutsu - Rank A Lightning Release: Lightning Clap - Rank D Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C Fluttering Birds - Rank C Rock Avalanche -Rank C Wave of Inspiration - Rank C Chidori Katana - Rank B False Darkness - Rank B Lightning Clone - Rank B Chidori - Rank A Chidori Senbon - Rank A Wind Release: Stream - Rank D Great Breakthrough - Rank C Gale Palm - Rank C Air Bullets - Rank B Divine Wind - Rank B Flying Swallow - Rank B Wind Clone - Rank B Vacuum Blade - Rank B Vacuum Sword - Rank B Blade of Wind - Rank A Magnet Release: Magnet Shuriken - Rank A 'Allies' Ikotsugakure: This is the Village in which Riku has placed his alligance. He is an ally of this village and the people inside it. He may not always like everyone that resides here, but his loyalty to the village shines through when in state of crisis Kaito Kaminari: 'This man has given Riku the best opportunity of his life. He became the head ninja of the village with the help of this man. He has been behind him all the way throughout the creation of Ikotsugakure. 'Enemies Those who threaten the safety and well being of the Ikotsugakurian people. These people would be considered unforgivable and placed on a permanent enemy list. 'Background Information' 'The Early Years:' Riku Ryu, son of Hatsune Ryu and Kimoki Ryu, is the first child of his family. He was groomed from the start to be a ninja though he showed little drive to begin with. His father tried to instruct him on the basics of Taijutsu and even tried to teach him a couple ninjutsu moves. Sadly, Riku never put forth enough effort to learn any of these techniques. When he joined the accademy he soon realised he was well behind many of his classmates. It also didn't take long for him to get the "freak" reputation because of his horns. He often ended up getting into fights with kids making fun of him, losing many of them. This is when he started taking ninja studies much more seriously. He started training taijutsu drills with his father again. He started learning quickly but not quick enough. Soon after he began training harder his younger sister, Ako Ryu, was born. The new family member took away alot of attention from Riku. Requiring constant attentiveness, Ako kept Riku from being able to train with his father as often. (Now dont get this part confused. Riku was not outcasted from his family because of Ako. Just the arrival of a new baby made it hard for his parents to have time away from taking care of her.) Riku still was putting more effort into his training and his academy instructors were noticing this. He also was developing a reputation as the trouble kid due to him constantly getting in fights. Although, thanks to his determination, he was starting to win a couple of them. A special date was aproaching fast. The graduation exam date for his class. It was just around the corner and Riku was hoping for a high score and was anxious to see who he would be paired with on the genin teams. He pulled his father away from his houshold tasks to help him train. He practiced hard as his sister, now four years old, watched. Ako, sadly, was forbidden from joining the academy by Riku's parents. They determined this after seeing the way Riku was treated in his classes. They even tried to remove Riku from the academy but Riku wouldnt allow them, his determination to prove something was to strong. Now was the day to prove that something. To prove that he can make a splendid ninja. When the instructor gave out the exam Riku felt confident in his ability to pass it flawlessly. After everyone was examined and the scores were handed back Riku wasnt upset nor was he overjoyed but he was happy that he had gotten a slightly above average score. Now for the next big part of this day. It was time for the class to be divided up into three man squads. 'Genin Life:' Riku spent alot of his genin life developing his ninjutsu abilities. By the time teams were decided Riku had already learned of his overwelming lightning affinity. He already had two lightning release jutsu in his weapitior because of this. Along with him and his lightning style he was paired with a Nara boy and a younger Hozuki girl. Now the girl was only a year younger than Riku and the Nara, but they still treated her like the young one they must protect. Truth behind this is she could probably out manuever either of them any day. She had already learned the hydrofication technique of her clan and knew how to encorporate it into her taijutsu. It wasn't long after being introduced to his team mates that the three of them were introduced to their sensei. He was a highly skilled Fuma clan member. Kaizen Fuma was his name, or Kaizen Sensei as the three knew him. Their Sensei seemed to follow the traditional method of training. He put the three of them through the bell test; Riku, with the help of the Nara kid managed to swip a bell. However Riku felt like he didn't earn it himself so instead gave it to the Nara and then continued to try and swipe a bell from Kaizen. He finally got his own bell but felt bad that it left out the Hozuki so he reluctantly gave her his bell too. Seeing this Kaizen obviously passed all three of them and Riku became the team lead out of the three of them. After the test was out of the way Team Kaizen headed out on several missions. They also utilized this time to practice on new techniques. Riku was always focusing on getting better at his lightning style and his Sensei saw this and offered a change of pace. Being that Kaizen was a Fuma he decided Riku should try to learn a tool of trade. Riku, only wanting to focus on his ninjutsu, declined the offer. Kaizen was persistent though, he offered a challenge. "Beat me with the skills you have now, while i only use ninja tools, and you can continue the training your way. However if I win you must learn a tool of my choice." Kaizen said. Riku had no choice but to accept, he was always up for a little battle practice anyway. Shamefully Riku was heavily outmatched by Kaizen's skill. It was obvious Riku would lose. As the very last moment of the battle Kaizen, using his traditional fuma shuriken, blocked an Electromagnetic Murder arc from Riku and then implemented a wind style chakra flow to his shuriken. The wind counter acted the lightning and insulated it. However Kaizen used the wind flow to instead wrap the lightning arc up in such a way that he could redirect and launch it back at Riku. Riku was stunned by how he could redirect a jutsu just by spinning his shuriken. So stunned that he failed to dodge and was electrocuted by his own attack. It numbed his body and he lost the match. After that Kaizen told Riku that the last move he did was a chakra flow technique. This being simply adding chakra to a tool and having it take on the nature most prevelant. Riku immediatly called Kaizen out saying he would only use ninja tool techniques and that doing a chakra flow was ninjutsu but was quickly corrected. Since chakra flows dont require a handsign they are nothing more than an extension to your tool, an additive. Kaizen offered to teach Riku this ability but warned him that his chakra flow would be different given that they used different natures. That is when Kaizen handed Riku a bokken and told him to study up on the uses of kenjutsu once he had the basics down and mastered it was training time. 'Chunin Struggle:' It took Riku much longer than expected to master the bokken. A couple months in fact. Eventually he did get it mastered though. Once this happened Kaizen suprized Riku with a new authentic chokuto style sword. Kaizen then decided it was time he gave the news to his team. He assembled his team together and told them that in one month from today they would be atteneding the Chunin Exams. Riku spoke up and said, "You promised to teach me the chakra flow stuff before then!" Kaizen silenced him and told him that he would still teach him chakra flow but for now to use his wave of inspiration to simulate a chakra flow. "It works all the same." Kaizen said lightheartedly as Riku grumbled. That didn't stop Riku from giving his all in the Chunin exams. He made it through all the parts of the exam easily and ended up in the tournament with barely a struggle. After the first round of the tournament he was the only member of his team to continue on so the others sat back and cheered him on. Riku was one of the few ninja to use a ninja tool as a primary source of combat in the exams but it didn't hinder him in the slightest. He took his sensei's advise and implicated the wave of inspiration jutsu to his blade to add an electric surge to his attacks. It worked flawlessly for the most part except for tireing Riku out by using the jutsu over and over to keep it going. He was running on about half already and he was paired against a hyuga girl. She seemed very eager, had quite the ego, but the skill to back it up aswell. Being aggressivly a close combat type was Riku's downfall in this specific match up. He ended up getting to close and missing attacks with his sword, opening him up to a gentle fist counter. It wasn't long till the hyuga had shut down Riku's access to chakra. Things were not looking good for him, but he wouldnt give up. He sheathed his sword and decided that if he couldn't use ninjutsu then he could mainly rely on taijutsu, but he also figured that due to the strenge in taijutsu this person has that close combat wouldn't work. It was now a stare down for the moment as Riku tried to think of a way to beat this girl. He decided using shurkienjutsu would be his best bet as he needed to stay at a range from his opponent. He dropped back into using shuriken jutsu starting off by rushing his opponent then throwing shuriken into them at close rang then diving back into cover. It became a cover battle from then on. Riku jumping from cover to cover and throwing shuriken inbetween. It seemed to work till the hyuga used her Byakugan. Once that was activated it all went down hill. Riku ended up losing the battle but was awarded Chunin status because of his real time strategy ability. Being able to adapt to the situation is a skill every shinobi must have and Riku showed it exceptionally well. He was now the only chunin on his team and it only added to the fact of him being the lead member. Riku was a bit smug the next few days till Kaizen reminded him of the chakra flow techniques he still was failing to master. 'Chunin Life:' 'Roleplaying Library' Training: *Ikotsugakure Training 9-1-13 'Approved by:' KaitoKaminari/Ryu Category:Character Category:Ikotsugakure